User talk:Hissatsu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hayate The Combat Butler Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:NDVD 006-1.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nechigawara (Talk) 07:48, May 21, 2010 Anime EP Image I think the thumbnail from the anime scene is better than EP Title Scene. It 's can explan about the story more than ep Title. Please use thumbnail from the anime scene if you can. Thanks. ^^ --Nechigawara 09:35, December 10, 2010 (UTC) A little cooperation Hey, do you mind if I edit pages that you recently edited? Including your profile? I just have a knack of helping random people. If it's okay with you. I'm waiting for your response. Thx :) --- MaSuMe964 (talk) A little request Hey Hissatsu, just a little request, can you upload just even one picture of Hinagiku's mom during season 1? Thx ---MaSuMe964 (talk) Answer For Himegami, If you have the OP with non credit from DVD. You will get it. So, for EP52. I upload image from DVD Edition that has resolution 480px as usual as normal DVD. We can't find BD Edition for ss1. Some scene in DVD is improve from TV. I think we should use DVD version more than TV. PS. Under the Copyright Law. I think we should use small Copyrighted image if we can. ^^ --Nechigawara 13:13, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :Finish Image Request :D --Nechigawara 15:05, July 15, 2011 (UTC) of course can:) in www.tudou.com but is chinese web video. What can I do for you? Sorry for the trouble, I just play SDGO A lot :P --Nechigawara 07:32, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I already has it, But I wait for sure about Limited Cover and chapters with my 30th Volume that I ordered. But if you request me, you can get the Ordinary cover. PS. Some special volume (like 99th) cannot find the cover, I have to scan by my self :P http://i901.photobucket.com/albums/ac215/Nechigawara/Review/hayate-99-gg/19092011282.jpg --Nechigawara 23:57, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Season 3 Can u tell around what month will season 3 of Hayate The Combat Butler come out? UnKn0wN Luki 12:33, November 14, 2011 (UTC)[[User:UnKn0wN Luki|UnKn0wN Luki 12:33, November 14, 2011 (UTC)]] Sorry, Haven't Post For A While Hayate Characters > Athena Tennousu Please Change The Picture! Why Is There Nagi ??? UnKn0wN Luki 13:24, December 2, 2011 (UTC) what do you mean? its athena her face was censored in s2 if you look closely its different Hissatsu 13:49, December 2, 2011 (UTC)]] Thanks for the idea. All pics are together in a slideshow. Rukapegasus 12:34, January 5, 2012 (UTC) (don't worry about the bad grammar) Name of People Just talk about this at Forum:Name_of_People --Nechigawara 23:21, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm OK Just do what you want to do. --Nechigawara 09:28, March 23, 2012 (UTC) For Ruka Image Can I ask you to find the different image to replace in Character's page, And Reupload the old one for Screenshot section? I just use from the screenshot because this pc doesn't have the BD Movie to capture the new one. Sorry ^^". --Nechigawara 14:06, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Weapons & Skills I plan to create them for a long time, But I always forgot or busy to do. Well, If I can remember, Weapons & Skills template will finish in 2 days. --Nechigawara 15:18, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for posting on my talk page and i hope we'll all get along :D Thanks again U helped me again when i forgot to add numbers on the Hinagiku songs i published on the page thanks :D About the Images In my opinion, We should add or update all base characters's images to up-to-date (lastest ss) and include the other appearance (Like Manga, ss1). But, I need to update the template first. So for now, You can update the characters's images as you wish. No need to request my permission because this is the free encyclopedia that anyone can edit under some rules. I request only that please use anime image in screen size if you can. Thank you. And, Thanks for helping me developing this wikia all time. :D --Nechigawara (talk) 11:22, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Shirosakura Could you find the Anime Version of Shirosakura image? I think it should use the anime version like Masamune. Thanks A lot. ^^ --Nechigawara (talk) 13:05, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Images They have different harh. In techically they're different image. But, it's look very smilar. Well, I will update it later.:D --Nechigawara (talk) 13:53, December 28, 2012 (UTC) File that I want you to keep *Feature.png *Forum new.gif *Placeholder person.png *Placeholder location.png *Favicon.ico *Wiki-wordmark.png *wiki-background Thanks --Nechigawara (talk) 13:10, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I forget to tell that sometimes the system will use your user name to greeting new member. --Nechigawara (talk) 09:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC) hayate season 3 ? Hi! can you tell me when season3 of hayate will be shown on animax asia ? i shall be highly obliged 14:25, March 19, 2013 (UTC) (From O-Legion) Dude the season 3 of Hayate will get its premiere on Animax Channel starting June 26,2013 it shows every 19:30(7:30) It will be shown on Animax for the first time. Reference for Color New Condition has been added, please look and decide for the approval again at Reference for Color --Nechigawara (talk) 23:51, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Yep, Already think about it. But don't know where to start. How about you find the list of affiliation site and start the poll first, then come to each site and invite them? You are an admin, too. You have the right to do it. --Nechigawara (talk) 01:07, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :May be ask Hina first is the right choice. Then I recommend to start the discussion like I always do. Because wikia poll system is not good for the reference. --Nechigawara (talk) 11:59, April 15, 2013 (UTC) For Cuties Ep4 Please upload both profile pic for Isumi and Sakuya because this episode, I will use the animate version that smaller. --Nechigawara (talk) 08:29, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :Yes. And may be in EP6, too. I will tell you if I need to use animate PNG again --Nechigawara (talk) 09:42, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Cuties Ep1 Synopsis I just let Hina do EP5 Synopsis because Hinagiku is his favorite girls. I also think that I will let Rukapegasus do Synopsis for Ruka EP, too. So how about you redone or explain the EP1 Synopsis? I think you will be able to do it, too.--Nechigawara (talk) 02:32, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :Don't worry, Rukapegasus will check the grammar for you. I would like to give him the "Proof Checker" postion if I be able to do. :3 --Nechigawara (talk) 02:46, May 9, 2013 (UTC) About Rukapegasus's talk page Did you angry that I'm said " all of 3 admins have bad English skilled"? I forget that this sentence isn't polite. So I came to apologies. Sorry for what I'm said. --Nechigawara (talk) 13:56, May 10, 2013 (UTC) For Cuties Ep6 Please upload both profile pic for the gang because this episode, I will use the animate version that smaller.--Nechigawara (talk) 07:28, May 14, 2013 (UTC) For Cuties Ep9 Please upload both profile pic for Kayura and Haru-san because this episode, I will use the animate version that smaller.--Nechigawara (talk) 06:52, June 11, 2013 (UTC) (To:you) Yo where do ou think you get episodes of hayate the combat butler cuties? O.E I wanna watch now lol (From:contributor lol) Hayate Cuties Hey dude where can you watch the Cuties for the first time? O.E i wanna watch now O-Legion aka The Hell Destroyer Small request I apologize for the sudden request, but I was wondering if you might be able help with the revision of the character profiles by updating the older character profile images with ones from CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU/ Cuties, If you can't then its ok - Hina sama (talk) 05:35, August 1, 2013 (UTC) There is no need to rush, so take much time as you want on finding the best screenshots for the characters. Thank you very much for your help Hissatsu. ^^ - Hina sama (talk) 20:55, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:nothing much Indeed you are right, the titles for both chapters are called "Something Special", which ironically, both of them take place before a doujinshi competition. Good job for noticing. I'll add it to the trivia section for the latest chapter. ^^ - Hina sama (talk) 04:26, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Blog and Forum Rules I think about the new comer asking the question using blog and forums. It's ok if the questions are make sense. But, some of them are unnecessary. What do you think about this policy? --Nechigawara (talk) 00:26, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Ruka's agency Question Please give your opinion here Talk:Ruka_Suirenji#Aozora_Production Thank You!! :D --Nechigawara (talk) 02:08, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Gallery for Sore ga Seiyuu! I suggest to use Ohys-Raws rather than horrible sub, since this time horrible sub rip it off Funimation with using hardsub. Other mkv sub that use softsub is OK, just come to tell you that Ohys-Raws maybe the best option since they have no watermark of tv station. --Nechigawara (talk) 23:24, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Masumi Asano Guest Star Talk:Sore ga Seiyuu! Anime#Masumi Asano Guest Star I need your opinion here, thanks!! --Nechigawara (talk) 10:08, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Good day to you, can u please show me how to add pictures to infobox? I recently created the page chapter 532, but I don't know how to add an image to it, could u teach me to do so?...... Have a nice day. Shannon0510 (talk) 15:25, June 16, 2016 (UTC)Shannon0510